Premier Baiser
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: Court OS : Anniversaire de mariage de Jane et Maura , Jane se remémore leur premier baiser . Venez lire :)


**Il n'y a pas longtemps , j'ai fait un tri dans mes documents et j'ai retrouvé cet OS que j'avais écrit il y a environ 6 mois . Soyez indulgents:) N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques en reviews ! **

**Jo'**

Aujourd'hui , c'était l'anniversaire de mariage de Maura et Jane . Cela faisait bientôt 6 ans qu'elles étaient mariés et maintenant avaient une fille de 3 ans qui se nommait Joanna . Jane , pensive , se souvint de leur premier baiser :

_I ans exactement . Jane est détective depuis bien longtemps déjà et est partage une amitié fusionnelle avec Maura , le légiste en chef de la brigade criminelle de Boston .Ce fut un de ces soirs où elles se rejoignaient chez Maura pour boire un bon verre de vin et discuter. Sauf que ce soir là , tout ne se passa pas comme prévu ._

_-Retour 8 ans en arrière-_

Point de vu de Maura :

« Ding Dong ! »

« Enfin , elle arrive ! » pensai-je . J'ouvris la porte et vie Jane . Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi ravissante . Je n'avais qu'une envie , lui prouver l'amour que j'avais pour elle . Sauf que Jane ignorait tout de mes sentiments que j'avais à son égard . Je la fis entrer . On commença à boire et à discuter d'Angela , la mère de Jane . Nous en avions parlées des millions de fois et je connaissais toutes ses plaintes par cœur . « Elle est beaucoup trop protectrice ! » « Elle m'énerve avec ses questions du genre : Alors , tu as un petit copain ? » Puis ça finissait toujours par « Mais bon , c'est ma mère et elle fait ça pour mon bien » et après ça , on se mit à parler travail . Puis c'est venu tout seul dans la conversation , en repensant à une affaire . Elle me posa cette question :

« Si tu étais lesbienne , est-ce que je serais ton genre ? »

Je n'osai pas répondre de peur qu'elle découvre tout .

Puis , derrière nous , un homme pénétra dans la maison , sortit son flingue et hurla :

«Allez me chercher tout ce qu'il y a de précieux dans cette maison , bijoux , argent … Ou je vous tu toute les deux . Mon sang se glaça . J'étais littéralement terrorisée .

Point de vu de Jane :

Je regarda Maura , elle tremblait de tout son corps . Elle ne pouvait pas bouger , paralysée par la peur . L'homme armé , voyant que l'on ne bougeait pas , pris Maura et lui appuyat le pistolet contre la tempe . Il me cria :

« Aller ! Va me chercher les bijoux et l'argent ou je la bute ! T'as bien compris ?! Et ne fais pas de gestes brusques ! »

Je me levai lentement , alla dans la chambre de Maura et sortis mon arme de mon sac à main . Je pris aussi quelques bijoux en toc de la boite à bijoux de Maura . Quand je suis retournée dans le salon , j'avais caché mon arme sous ma robe et j'avais les bijoux dans les mains . Quand il les as vus , il décolla un peu son pistolet de Maura . Sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme elle l'avais imaginé .Elle sortit son pistolet et le pointa vers lui . A ce moment là , il donna un coup de poing à Maura dans la tête qui s'écroula au sol . Jane cria :

« La touche pas tu m'entends ?! Personne ne touche à la femme de ma vie ! »

C'était sortit tout seul . Elle se jeta sur l'homme , lui arracha le flingue des mains et appela la police qui vint l'arrêter . Elle appela aussi un médecin pour Maura qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé . Quelques minutes après , Maura ouvrit les yeux . Elle était dans sa chambre , elle avait mal , mais elle était heureuse car , avant de perdre connaissance , elle avait entendue la phrase de Jane . Le médecin arriva , ausculta Maura et lui prescrit un arrêt de travail de 3 jours , le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions . Quand le médecin fut parti . Jane entra dans la chambre et s'asseya sur le rebord du lit . Maura lui demanda :

« La phrase que tu as dit , elle était sincère ? »

Mince , Maura avait entendue ! Jane se sentais mal , elle avait peur que cette femme ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments . Jane répondit :

« Je … je … je sais pas .

-Ah , parce que quand tu l'as dit , tu as dit exactement ce que je pensai à ton égard . Mais , si tu sais pas , je comprends parfaitement .

-Si , mais … En fait , j'avais peur que toi …

-Que moi quoi ? Que je me moque de toi ? Qu'on soit plus amies ? Moi je vais te dire une chose … »

Jane finit la phrase de cette dernière .

-... Embrasse moi . »

Leur se rapprochèrent et elles commencèrent un long baiser . Elle oublièrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé , où elles étaient … Pendant cet instant , Jane se sentit pousser des ailes , et c'était la même chose pour la blondinette .

Maura , qui avait un énorme mal de tête suite au coup que lui avait envoyé l'agresseur , s'endormit sur le champs . Jane décida de rester chez elle pour la surveiller . Le lendemain , quand Maura ouvrit les yeux , elle vit la chose dont elle avait toujours rêvée et qu'elle avait tant imaginée : Jane la regardant se réveiller avec un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour . Les deux jeunes femmes étaient soulagée de ne plus refouler leurs sentiments qu'elles avaient depuis des années . Voila comment ce passa leur premier baiser .

FIN.


End file.
